Brown Eyes
by Demonic Lil Angel 2.0
Summary: Lemon Alert! Blastoise x OC Insert. Elliot, a young girl became a pokemon trainer with her best friend Squirtleafter a traumatic experience he had, but years later, and they conquer the pokemon league, his past comes back to bite them! Male pokemon x Fem human


It was at first a reader insert, but now i had to improvise. Fixed some of the holes in the fanfic though.

* * *

"Elliot!" She groaned loudly, turning around in her small blue twin bed and covering her head under her thick blankets and throwing her Marill plushie at the door. "Elliot!" As the young dark brunette tried to get back to sleep, there was a loud stomping noise up the stairs, and the blanket was ripped off of her body. Standing above her was her mother, standing just at 5'6 with messy curly black hair, tanned aged skin, brown eyes, and wore her green and yellow striped pajamas. She was irritated and holding a sizzling frying pan. Elliot cringed at the light, and hissed as she covered her face in a pillow.

"What..." It wasn't really a question, as she was so tired after being awake til 6 AM watching a series of shows that she barely remembered and knew her mother would NEVER allow her to watch. With her brown eyes feeling crusty and droopy, her vision was blurry. She was extremely tired, and her very dark brown hair was messy and all over her head and face. Her slightly tanned skin was oily, and she felt just crummy inside and out.

"Get up now! Don't you remember what day it is?" Elliot paused as she sat up, trying to think. Her mother lowered her frying pan, and sitting in the pan was a blackened pancake, and in sloppy chocolate bits read 'happy 13th'. "Now if you don't hurry, Prof. Oak won't give you a pokemon today." She said as she left, closing the door to your room. Distantly, Elliot could hear shouting from her mom's pokemon, Pidgeotto and Vileplume.

'_Shit! I forgot it was my thirteenth birthday today! I start my journey today!_' She thought, trying to shake herself awake.

Quickly, she scrambled to get up and found herself still wearing her filthy old clothes from yesterday. Running into her bathroom, she immediately freshened up. Quickly, she brushed her short brown hair and attempted to salvage a decent appearance. Changing into her traveling clothes that consisted of a white t-shirt, a red jacket, a jean skirt, white knee high stockings, and black sneakers. Elliot also had her favorite hair accessory: a red headband with a black bow on it to keep her hair out of her face. She immediately began to smell something burning downstairs.

"MOM!" She screamed, grabbing her messenger bag decorated in assorted pouches and keychains, and hopping to her door on one foot as she was rushing as she was slipping her stockings and shoes on.

Running downstairs, her mom was burning the hell out of some eggs, like they were DAMNED. "It's fine dear, the eggs are almost done okay?" Her Vileplume stood in the halls, trying to open all the windows in the house, hacking and coughing.

"Vai Vile- COUGH COUGH!" Vileplume choked out to Elliot, as if saying a half hearted 'good morning' to her. Pidgeotto was being a lazy bastard and avoided the downstairs area altogether.

The smoke brought tears to her eyes. Her mother placed a plate of blackened eggs in front of Elliot as she was tearing up and coughing with the pancakes still in the frying pan, and she swallowed loudly. The burning mass of food made her eyes sting like Beedrill were drilling them out. Elliot loved her, she really did, but she truly did sincerely wish that she didn't burn the hell out of everything.

After picking and being forced to stuff her face with food, and a long and uncomfortable tearful goodbye from her mother, she finally released her daughter after Elliot had tried to leave and she clung to her as Elliot walked, sobbing and being dragged on the pavement. Neighbors had stared as Elliot facepalmed and tried to leave before one of them called the police. Vileplume and Pidgeotto both were embarrassed, and comforted her mother. Vileplume closed the door, waving goodbye to Elliot as she left to visit the lab.

**Later**

Elliot stood in front of Prof. Oak's labs, with her heart pounding with excitement. Opening the door and walking inside, she found the aged man sitting at his desk, taking notes on something important.

"Ahem." She coughed, trying to get his attention. He didn't look up. "Hello? Professor?" Still nothing. Seeing the pedestal he kept that held pokeballs, Elliot approached it. There were four balls... or at least there WERE some yesterday when her mom had **SAID** to have visited to reserve a ball. But... that was what Elliot got for sleeping in til 11... She sweatdropped.

"Oh! Elliot!" Professor Oak exclaimed, getting up, knocking his desk with his knees, and struggling to replace the papers that fell off.

"Hey Prof." She said, smiling and being polite, but secretly really irritated.

'T_his had better be a DAMN good pokemon. Don't screw me over with some rattata or a pidgey. I can catch THOSE myself with my bare hands!_' She thought venomously, chewing on her lip. She was in a bit of a bad mood after seeing just one pokeball, and her stomach was starting to hurt and twist around from all the charcoal in there.

"I see you're still pretty tired, so I'll make this short. I was only able to save you one pokemon for your first. But this pokemon is a good starter, and I think you'll find him very cute."

Nervous about what this old man thought was 'cute', Elliot picked up the ball. She pressed the button, and the ball opened to let out... a small light blue pokemon with the shiniest and brightest brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Squirtle?" It said, looking around before noticing Elliot and the professor, and then dashed behind a machine in fear. Elliot smiled, seeing it's bashful and shy nature absolutely endearing. But when seeing him and looking closer, she noticed a large scar on his arm.

"He was badly abused by the last trainer I gave him to. I didn't realize how much of a mistake it was to do until Squirtle had run away and come back here." The professor said, sighing.

"What happened to the trainer?" Elliot asked, sympathizing and now sitting in front of the terrified squirtle. She could see scratches on his shell, and more scars on his knees and elbows and tail. His face had a very light bruise.

"I called her, and demanded her to return the pokeball or else I would report her to the police. She was leaving home on her pokemon journey early, because of amily issues..." Professor Oak piled the papers onto his desk. "It turned out that not only a day after I had given Squirtle away, she had deliberately forced him to fight all her battles, used him to extort money out of people, and refused to feed or bring him to a pokemon center. She continued to use Squirtle until he fainted, and even then, Squirtle would receive beatings for not bringing in enough money if she won or lost."

Her dark eyes were wide, and the Squirtle cowered even more. Elliot held out a poketoy that she saw on the counter, and dangled it out on a string at a safe distance. The toy attracted his attention, and slowly and carefully, he crawled in front of it, narrowing its eyes to inspect it.

"But he can't stay. I have too many pokemon to take care of already, and he likes to mess up my research books to hide in when company comes over."

"I can take care of him. Don't worry." Elliot said, looking up to the professor as the Squirtle was now jumping at the toy, she mercilessly teasing him, and whenever he gave up, she taunted him by wiggling it in his face. She grinned as the Squirtle looked at her with irritation and glared as she tickled his face with the feathery toy.

**3 Years Later**

Elliot sat at a nice warm vacant spot on the river bank, watching her pokemon enjoy themselves. Blastoise, along with a Politoed, a Dodrio, a Persian, a Clefairy, and her Seadra. Blastoise, Clefairy, Politoed, and Tangela were in the water, Persian napped next to you, Dodrio ran off for a quick jog. She and Persian sat on a blanket, her shoes off, and laying down, staring out at the clouds. Persian purred, her head rubbing against her side as she napped.

Elliot's Squirtle had evolved into a Blastoise within the time they were together, and in that time, they had conquered the pokemon league with hard work, tears, blood, and sweat. After those few awkward days of getting to know one another, he was at first shy and terrified of people. But soon he grew to liking Elliot and soon his injuries faded into history. Only if she really looked you could see them, but the scrapes on his shell and body would be forever.

As the champion of the Kanto region, she didn't have much to do as she didn't like traveling out of the region very much. But as the currently undefeated champion, she was constantly bombarded with people asking for chances to fight. It was fun, and sometimes guys had asked her out. But none had ever caught her eye. All of them were also weak as hell and didn't put up much of a challenge. None of them had any chance against her Tangela let alone Blastoise.

"**BLASTOISE!**" Suddenly, she and all their things were soaked in a huge tidal wave. The bastard used surf.

"HISSS!" Persian jumped and looked ready to claw apart Blastoise, who was laughing his scaly little ass off. Now soaking wet, Elliot stood and removed her hair band and bag before going into the water to get revenge. Immediately, Blastoise ducked into the water and swam away, and Elliot gave chase with a flying rage. He was a much better swimmer, and she could have sworn he was doing laps around her. She could see the smug smirk on his face as he passed Elliot by the front... that son of a bitch...

"You get back here you son of a bitch!" She screamed, going underwater now and grabbing him by his tail. Blastoise's eyes went wide as her hands clasped around the sensitive underside of the tail. Suddenly, he stopped right in the middle of the river, and his trainer ended up crashing into him as he was going 30mph, she still holding his tail. "...Blastoise?" She asked, tilting her head and wondering what was wrong. She couldn't see his face, because he was keeping his head low. His eyes darted to look back at her, and Elliot could have sworn she saw him blushing, the eyes she'd always loved going wide. She let him go, and he swam off somewhere into the water with extreme speed that she had no idea he was capable of.

'Was touching his tail going too far?' She worried as she swam to shore. Dodrio had already returned, and was now sleeping under a tree. Elliot took off her top and wrung it out, getting it to dry out faster. But as she did, she didn't notice the eyes in the bushes watching very closely during the incident.

**With Blastoise**

He attempted to let the rush of cold water try to diminish his OTHER rush he had just experienced. As he surfaced from the water, many other pokemon on the shore didn't pay him any mind. Immediately he ducked back into the water for a private area of water.

Finally finding a private area, he attempted to relieve himself of his troubles with his own hands, trying not to think of the woman who gave him such a bad erection. He had also noticed that her white shirt had soaked all the way through, and he could see her blue bra through it. He groaned loudly, his cock throbbing as he thought his about trainer.

In the three years that they have been together, Blastoise had been finding himself oddly attracted to Elliot. It all started when she had finally gained his trust as a Squirtle, and she had never put him in his pokeball. Instead, Elliot had carried him on her shoulder, and allowed him to sleep with her in the large sleeping bag after he had nightmares. No other pokemon had that kind of access unless they were eggs or babies that she was raising.

Finally he finished, and went back into the water to return to his trainer. Suddenly, he heard a scream. It was Elliot's. He burst into 50mph frantically as he swam.

**Back at the River Bank**

Holding her shirt closely, Dodrio stood in front of her to protect her from the trainer that came out from the bushes. "What the hell?!" Elliot yelled, slipping back on her shirt. She saw this weirdo girl hanging out in the bushes after she had heard a twig snap from behind.

"Look, I'm not interested in a skinny little chick." She said, brushing Elliot off. The trainer looked like she was a spoiled brat as a kid. She had large brown eyes, medium length dark brown hair with multicolored streaks and a large green cap on. She had on a short yellow dress on with a black jacket, and jeans with her backpack on. She had lots of fancy pokeballs on his side, and expensive new looking sneakers. Her nails were long and glittery, and very pink with black leopard spots. Elliot was just about ready to claw her face off.

"Then what do you want?"

"I've been looking for my pokemon, and you took it you fucking thief."

"What?"

"Oak stole my pokemon and gave it to you, now give it back."

"...You're Blastoise's old trainer?" She grinned.

"Oh it's a Blastoise now? I'll bet I could even beat the pokemon league with a Blastoise. With my other beautiful pokemon of course, but I don't want them to get hurt... my beautiful ladies."

"You aren't taking him, and he's not an IT." Elliot said, slightly shaking now because she was so mad. This woman... had so mercilessly beaten and abused her best friend while in this monster's care. "He's my best friend, and you have no rights to touch or even SEE him."

Blastoise's head poked out from the water, and watched the trading of words between Elliot and his past assailant. Instantly, he considered ducking under the water and fleeing, but then saw his trainer's expression. She looked afraid, and angry. Neither of them had noticed him yet, because by now they were bringing out pokemon.

"Kill her Ponyta!" She threw a premium ball, and a Ponyta that was very snooty looking came out.

"Dodrio! Kick her ass!" Elliot called out. Dodrio jumped in front of her, with eyes like fire.

"I'm going to rob you of every cent you've got after I smoke you into the ground." Her opponent smiled.

"Is that how you can afford so many stupid little things? Thieving innocent people? Premium balls are just fancy expensive little pokeballs with no specialties in them." She leered.

"Ponyta! Use ember!" Dodrio dodged, but then Ponyta used agility and began to take chase.

"Dodrio, use drill peck!" Suddenly, the girl throws another pokeball, and brought out a Lickitung.

"Ponyta, take down the bird! Lickitung, use bind on the thief!" Her eyes widened as the pink pokemon charged after her with his tonngue lashing out.

"W-Wait! That's not-" The Lickitung tackled her to the ground, sending her across the dirt and into the water. She flinched, and ducked into a ball and tried to protect herself from the worst of the incoming tongue, feeling her stomach contract slightly from pain. Persian jumped and attempted to pounce on Lickitung to protect Elliot, but was hit with an attack by Ponyta before she could.

**FWASSSHHH**

**SNAP**

There was nothing trying to strangle her. Surprised, she turned around and looked to see Blastoise standing above her, with Lickitung's tongue attached to his arm. His expression was grim and solid.

"Blastoise." His arm wrapped around the tongue, and aimed his cannons straight at Lickitung's face.

"LAAAAGH! LRAAAAGH!" Lickitung screamed, his eyes dilating and arms waving, trying to move or get away. Blastoise held tightly, and so tightly that his claws dug into the tongue. Elliot watched, and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

**C-Click**

**BOOM**

**BWAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Blastoise used Hydro Pump, and he let go of the tongue. With the rush of water, Lickitung was sent flying into the distance, screaming. Shakily she stood up, her Clefairy helping you up. She and her Politoed were suffering the drowsiness of sleeping powder.

"You're a... nice, strong boy aren't you? Remember me? Your lovely Treena?" She smiled, walking up to the pokemon. Elliot could see that Blastoise was shaking slightly, and so could Treena. His glare never wavered though. Elliot got up, and stood in front of her starter, standing between them.

"Leave him alone. Now." Elliot glared.

"I'll leave, but not without my property."

"Your behavior is the reason he left!" Treena shoved her, and her back was knocked into Blastoise's hard shell.

"I made Blastoise what it is today." She grinned. "You can't deny that, he NEEDS me to toughen him up. A worthless skank like you can't possibly understand the bond we have-"

**C-Click**

Elliot looked behind herself and up at his face. His eyes were slanted and his pupils were dilated, with a snarl upon his face and rows of canines revealed. His cannons aimed straight at her.

"Go. Now."

"I want my pokemon back, or I will hunt you down." Treena threatened, jabbing Elliot in the chest with her finger. "And I will not rest until then."

"Blastoise. Use surf." Elliot said coldly, eyes narrowed. Blastoise grinned.

**In the Forest**

Elliot sat, curled up in a ball and dressed in clean clothes by the crackling fire. After Blastoise had washed the filth out into the river, they went deep into the forest in case she decided to trail her way back. They had set up camp, everyone of in her party of pokemon in their balls after they ate. The sun had set, and the fire was the only light besides the stars. Elliot stirred her dinner in a small pot over the fire, silently and staring into the bubbling white liquid. The tent was small, and her bag and supplies were inside.

She was obviously upset about earlier, and it disturbed her that a woman would forever be stalking them and chase after her best friend. She already had enough trouble being a pokemon league champion, and didn't need another person hunting you down for matches. She massaged your temples and sighed.

Blastoise refused to go back into his pokeball. He was too concerned and wanted Elliot to be alright. He also silently ate his food, chomping on apples and other mixes of fruits that were found around the forest. He grunted, and tried to get her attention. But it was very frustrating for him. She ignored him, trying to focus more on the stew.

"Blastoise..." He grunted, as if asking what was wrong.

"Leave me alone."

"Blastoise...!"

"I'm fine! I'm not upset."

**LEMON ALERT, IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT, PLEASE DO NOT READ.**

Blastoise got up, and kicked aside the fire and pot, forcing Elliot to pay attention to him. "What the- Blastoise! That was dinner!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. His hard scaled hands held her strongly, and surprised her because he had such a naturally gentle manner. "B-Blastoise?"

"..." There was a low grumble coming from the back of his throat, and he held Elliot tightly to his chest, lifting her up in the process. Elliot was pressed against his hard shell, and his head was buried in her shoulder, inhaling the scent of her dark brown hair. Surprised and alarmed by his sudden behavior, she pushed back, but he wouldn't let her. He backed the girl up against the tree, and let her down from his chest. But his arms blocked the smaller girl from escape.

She held her breath as Blastoise stared her through in the eyes, the brown eyes Elliot had fallen in love with when she first had met. The eyes that had never changed all through their time together. Closer he came, until she felt his beak press against her lips in a makeshift attempt of a kiss. When he pulled back, she tried to make sense of what just happened. She felt her face grow hot, to match the blush overcoming his face as he looked away.

Without thinking, she stroked his face and kissed him again. Surprised, Blastoise was wide eyed for a moment before his arms held her closely again.

Everything then became clear to her, a sudden realization... why she had never been attracted to anyone in her days of questing to become the pokemon master. Why she was only interested in his happiness more than fulfilling her own.

This continued on as his claws glided down her curves, making Elliot blush even more. His beak pulled away, and lowered down to her neck and licked it, and nibbled on the skin. She stroked his head and kissed his ears, which twitched in response. His claws began to go underneath her top, and bring goosebumps to her skin. He lifted up Elliot's shirt, and removed it, leaving the bra on still. He licked at her collarbone, and down her chest until he tasted the bra. He tried to remove it, tugging it and trying to tug it open. The back of his throat grumbled as he finally got irritated and he tore at the bra with his teeth.

She gasped as the cold air hit her bare skin, immediately making her nipples hard like pebbles. Blastoise instantly took the chance, and began to lick at her breasts, nuzzling his head against them like they were the softest things he's ever felt. He made sure she felt every motion of his tongue, going slowly and gently across her skin. His tongue was rough, thick, wet, and long, making Elliot gasp in pleasure. As he finally reached lower, she was already fidgeting nervously and her legs were tightly pressed together in order to stimulate something. He felt your stomach quiver with excitement as he tugged down her bottoms, along with her panties. Soon Elliot was naked besides from her socks and shoes, and underneath his insatiable taste for your skin. His tongue went downwards more, leaving small trails of saliva on her skin and the cold air leaving goosebumps.

As he knelt down and bent down to kiss and lick lower, his claws grasped at Elliot's ass and grazed it, making her clench her teeth as he used the leverage to lick at her thighs. Looking down, she could see what kind of an effect Elliot was having on him, as his red hot erection was poking out from beneath his shell. Gently, he used his beak to nuzzle inbetween her thighs, making her separate them and moan as the cold air hit on her exposed wetness. He looked up at her face nervously, and waited for her to say if it was alright or not.

"Go ahead..." Elliot smiled, stroking his head. He didn't need to be told twice. He then brought his face between her legs, and slurped on the dripping womanhood like it was the most delicious fruit he'd ever eaten. She moaned loudly, and gripped at the tree as they leaned into it. He took this as an advantage, and lifted her leg over onto his shoulder next to his cannon, and slipped his thick tongue into her dripping pussy. "O-Oohh!" She moaned, his hands all over her legs and ass as his tongue curled and twisted within. Her hands quickly grabbed at his head as she rode his tongue, feeling herself coming close. She panted, as her toes curled and his tongue then brushed and pressed against her g spot, and groaned. She said his name loudly and cried out from the pleasure. He automatically grinned, and wanted to hear that again as he then mercilessly attacked that spot.

"B-Blastoise!" She screamed as she finally came, flooding Blastoise's taste. Elliot rode out her orgasm as he licked it up, and pulled away. He took the leg off his shoulder, but then showed his erection. Her eyes widened as it was much larger than she had thought. The size looked around 8 inches, but it was also almost four inches in width.

"T-That's not going to fi-" Blastoise interrupted by placing her small hand on it, and after he licked his beak clean, he nuzzled your shoulder, urging. Blushing, she stroked his length with her hand, feeling the thick veins underneath it. She could see cloudy white liquid coming and pooling out of the head. His eyes were screwed shut as you touched him. Curiously and nervously, she licked off the liquid. It was salty, and runny. His eyes went wide, and he grabbed her small wrists and pinned them above her head, and lined himself up with her. He looked back in her eyes once more, and she kissed his beak.

Slowly, he pushed into her one inch at a time, kissing as he let go of the wrists, and held her legs up. As he broke through her innocence, she teared up as the blood run down her leg. He didn't move very much until Elliot said it was alright. She groaned as she felt so full, and even her womb felt slightly penetrated. He moved very slowly, and she could feel every inch. "Aaaahhh!" She moaned, Blastoise had her against the tree, and ground into the young woman as his head buried itself into her shoulder and inhaled her scent, also groaning.

He didn't want to hurt her, so he tried to control himself as he went in and out. "F-Faster... Please..." The girl moaned, unable to take his slow movements anymore. He didn't comply. He continued to shift in and out, but not taking her how she wanted. Grabbing his head, Elliot kissed him fully on the beak, and licked at it. She grew increasingly tighter as she felt her second orgasm coming, but wanted him to feel it as much as she had did before. She bucked your hips, and pushed him in and out as well as she could for a few inches, making his eyes go wide and his tightly wound self-control finally snap. He pulled out, and then slammed back into her with no restraint.

"A-AAAH! AAAH!" She screamed, his manhood slamming into her harder than ever. She screamed his name one more time before she came again, her walls crushing his large penis and he roared loudly into the skies so that anyone could hear, before unleashing his own orgasm into her. His penis twitched and convulsed as it shot and burst, filling your womb to the point of overflowing.

Slowly, he set her down onto the ground sitting, with him still inside. She was panting, and leaning against his strong chest. She could feel him still inside you, and as he pulled out, his cum dripped out as he had filled her to the brim and more with his fluids as the runny and massive amounts of cum dribbled out.

She lay on his chest outside the tent later that night because he couldnt fit, with his claws stroking her back and the blankets across her naked body, he lay next to Elliot on his side. "I love you Blastoise..." She moaned from his claws, blushing and thinking of what they had just done.

He grunted, and pulled the blankets over her more, and smiled a little, before holding the small girl tightly. Elliot fell asleep in his scaly, but warm embrace.


End file.
